bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
Jailhouse Blues
Jailhouse Blues (By Ramnesis) Plot One of the former subcomics. In it, Mega Man is sent to prison after Dr. Wily frames him for hunting endangered species, which were in fact merely the robotic animals that Wily had sent to kill Mega Man. After pulling a few strings on the outside of the jail, Mega Man manages to have Wily sent to prison as well (for inhumanely keeping some monsters in 8-Bit). Mega Man discovers that X has also been imprisoned with him and Wily. When queried, X explains that he was sent back in time to serve a 100 year sentance, having also been charged with crimes, though in his case it seemed to be murder, with the evidence against him being the weapons he acquired from defeated foes, which led to the revelation that Mega Man dumps his into the river after every game, explaining why you never keep them between games. Believing that, having put Wily behind bars, everything would go back to normal, Mega Man teleports back to Dr. Light's laboratory. When Light informs him that Mega Man must still serve his three month sentance, Mega Man refuses to return to prison. He only returns when Proto Man convinces him that he must return to the jail to make sure Wily doesn't try anything funny while on the inside. Mega Man returns to the jail, however, as a further punishment, one of the guards places him in a sensory deprivation tank as a result of Mega Man attempting to escape. While in the Sensory Deprivation Tank, Mega Man has a mental hallucination where he enters his own brain and meets his spirit guide, Richard Nixon (who claims to be a proboscis monkey in the form of Nixon). Nixon and Mega Man go on a quest to try and find Ice Cream for Mega Man. After defeating his "dark side", Mega Man finally discovers the Ice Cream. However, he accidently trips the alarm and awakens the "Ultimate Guardian" (a lemon attached to a blimp). After fighting with the lemon, Mega Man accidently destroys the Sensory Deprivation Tank and is brought back to reality where he discovers that Wily has created eight new robot masters and has taken over the prison. If that weren't enough, X successfully cons Mega Man into putting a comlink to Alia inside his head(she never shuts up). To make things even worse, Dr. Wily shrinks Mega Man to 8-Bits because he couldn't find any 16-Bit parts for his Robot Masters. Mega Man now has to destroy the Robot Masters and defeat Dr. Wily (again). Here's a list of the Robot Masters: #Bean Man #Bubba Man #Camera Man #Nasty Toilet Man #Obviously Compensating for Something Man(Artillery Man according to himself) #Rancid Chef Man #Unstable Man #Yo Momma Man(Later renamed Jazz Man or just Jazz after Dr. Light remodels him) ---- It features Megaman, Dr. Wily, X, and Zero as main characters from normal Megaman continuity, and the original character Jazz (edited slashman sprite) as a main character. Other characters who make brief appearences include Dr. Light, Beat, Forte and Protoman. Robot Masters *'Rancid Chef Man:' He comes out when Mega Man said "What kind of idiot takes over a cafeteria anyway?". Mega Man got scared once he saw his cooking and he got sick once Rancid Chef Man told him he didn't wash his hands, used expired meat, and used lots of roaches. He has the ability to command his slop to attack people. Mega Man was able to kill the slop monster by putting him in the microwave. Mega Man got queasy once he leared that Rancid Chef Man bathes in his food. When Mega Man insulted his cooking, he threw some of the slop on him. Luckily, Mega Man found a chemical shower before it ate through his armor. He then used a microwave to defeat Rancid Chef Man. His main ability is Acid Glop (which sprays slop all over the target). *'Bubba Man:' In a story about prison life, this character was inevitable. His domain is the shower room, His weapon is Hypno soap, and his accent is backwoods Arkansas. After Megamans second encounter with Nasty Toilet Man, he gets some of the sewage from Toilet Mans weapon on him and takes a shower. in the middle of this, the Gutsman recolor known as Bubba man walks up behind him and coments him on his "purty mouth". After trying to run away, Bubba Man uses his Hypno Soap to keep him from running. Anyone who has seen a prison movie knows what would have happened next. However, Megaman defeats him by using Beanmans weapon to shoot a pillar of fire from his butt. probally one of the only Robot masters that are still alive *'Yo Mamma Man (AKA Jazz)': He started life as a lowly robot master with a lame weapon, and now he is a co-star, and one of the coolest characters ever. When Megaman first met him, Yo Mamma Man Challenged him to a game of basketball. After the game, Yo Mamma Man attacked Mega with a baseball bat. After complaining about his real weapon (a megaphone that hurls insults) Wiley unlocks the Touretts Cannon. Mega beat him by using Hypno Soap to wash Yo Momma mans mouth out with. He then was sent to Dr. Lights lab where he got an upgrade, including 16 bits, a new name, and *'Bean Man': A Robot Wily made because the comic needed fart jokes. Wily in fact did not like the idea of having a swarn of killer bean. So then Bean make starts useing DBZ tech. that was really corny. First off with super size bean burrito after that Speacail bean canon bean stalk Megaman used the cafe.food in his mouth which mess up his power. Thn he used his normal atack but cannot stand the food(it burns)He died and this wiki page got affected by the temporal burp. *'Nasty Toilet Man': After being reduced to his 8-bit form, Mega Man immediately has to use the bathroom. Unfortunately, this is Nasty Toilet Man's domain. Many of Mega Man's assaults have no effect on the white and moss-colored Heat Man recolor. Later, after defeating Artiilery Man (see below), Megaman uses More Ammuntion than God to blast him. However, while he dodges the first wave (and comments on how the weapon is reminscient of a widely used technique in Dragon Ball Z), several leftover guided missiles destroy him. Nasty Toilet Man reforms into a moss Yellow Devil recolor, but the transformation took so long that Mega Man went into the kitchen, baked a cake, learned Portugese, and threw a microwave into Nasty Toilet Man, destroying him once and for all. *'Obviously Compensating for Something Man': Originally Artillery Man, Megaman gives him this name due to the ridiculous amounts of weaponry he has. These include missiles, a chain gun, a laser blade, and more ammunition than God (apparently)!! At first, all of Megaman's tactics prove ineffectual, but after receiving the Oerog Amplifier from Rush, Megaman plays mind games with Artillery Man, causing him to explode. *'Camera Man': He is first seen looking up robot porn on a computer before facing our hero. Camera Man tries to send footage of Mega Man breaking his parole sentence, but Rush bites through his cable. Then, he threatens Mega Man by showing pictures of Mega Man with sleeping animals. After being blinded by Camera Man's attacks, Mega Man destroys him with the weapon he picked up from Nasty Toilet Man. *'Unstable Man': A Robot Master who eats rats. As Mega Man attempts to talk to him, Unstable Man appears to be teleporting from one spot to another. Then, he takes Mega Man into his own mind and attempts to unleash chaos upon it until, An All-Powerful Lemon in Mega Man's mind pelts him. Back in the real world, there are two Unstable Men and if they look at each other, there will be an extential feedback loop. They do and Unstable Man is defeated. Category:Old Comics